Dissapointed
by Foodlovers
Summary: Pernah mengalami rasa kecewa? pasti pernah lah ya, apa lagi kecewa dengan orang terdekat. Kekasih misalnya. Eh? Kekasih? Ya, Sakura kecewa dengan kekasihnya sampai kekasihnya itu frustasi. Loh kok bisa? baca aja deh. RnR / SasuSaku / Oneshot.


**Dissapointed**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa gak baku, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kecewa. Satu kata dengan berjuta makna. Satu kata dengan segudang rasa. Beragam penyebab yang dapat membuat diri ini kecewa. Tentang penghianatan misalnya, entah itu tentang cinta atau persahabatan. Tapi masalah Sakura tidak sedalam itu. Sakura hanya kecewa terhadap satu orang. Kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya, Sasuke. Kekasih Sakura yang kurang lebih sudah tiga tahun ini mengisi hatinya, mengisi hari-harinya. Sudah cukup lama memang hubungan mereka tapi bukan berarti pertengkaran diantara mereka tidak ada. Semakin lama suatu hubungan maka semakin banyak pula cobaannya. Seperti sekarang ini contohnya yang dialami Sakura.

Awalnya hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya sebatas junior dan senior di universitas. Mereka dekat sebagai rekan organisasi sejak Sakura memulai kuliahnya di semester awal. Setelah pertengahan semester Sasuke mendeklarasikan cinta tidak romantisnya terhadap Sakura, dan yah... begitulah.

Sakura kecewa. Rasanya seperti tertindih berton-ton batu besar dihatinya. Sesak. Ingin menangis tapi Sakura tidak secengeng itu menangisi hal sepele yang memang sering terjadi seperti ini. Tapi entah mengapa yang kali rasanya sangat menyebalkan. Sasuke, kekasihnya membatalkan janjinya. Ya, hanya itu. Hanya karena hal itu Sakura kecewa kepada Sasuke.

Hari ini, hari jumat, tanggal merah yang tertanda permanen di kalender. _Long weekend_ , libur dari hari jumat hingga hari minggu adalah surga, hari bersenang-senang, hari berlibur, hari keluarga. Sakura tidak berlibur bersama keluarganya, orang tua Sakura tinggal terpisah di luar kota konoha. Sakura mahasiswi semester tingkat akhir, sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan pendaftaran sidang.

 _"Sasuke-kun, hari jumat tanggal merah loh"_ Sakura masih ingat saat mengatakan itu di hari kamis sore selepas Sakura pulang dari kampus. Sasuke masih berpakaian rapih ala orang kantoran meski dasinya sudah tak terpakai lagi dan lengan kemejanya digulung sedikit hingga pertengahan lengan.

 _"Hn"_ biasa, respon singkat khas Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura sudah biasa mendengar pernyataan _ambigu_ kekasihnya itu.

 _"Ayo liburan Sasuke-kun? Aku butuh resfeshing"_ usul Sakura sambil memainkan jari-jari tangan kiri Sasuke tanpa membuat si empunya risih.

 _"Aku ada janji dengan Itachi, Sakura."_

 _"Eh? Itachi-nii ada di konoha?"_ Itachi, kakak Sasuke satu-satunya itu memang tinggal di Suna sejak dua tahun lalu mengurus anak cabang perusahaan Uchiha yang berdiri di negara seberang sana. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menjadi karyawan teladan di perusahaan utama Uchiha. Amanat sang ayah, Fugaku Uchiha, yang katanya harus memulai karir dari nol meski perusahaan keluarga sendiri. Sasuke sih _manut_ aja yang penting tetap di gaji.

 _"Kalau Itachi ngga jadi ke mari kita jalan-jalan, aku kabari kamu besok pagi."_

Nah, seperti itu kronologi kejadiannya kemarin sore. Sakura juga masih sangat ingat saat tadi pagi pukul tujuh tepat Sasuke men- _chat_ dirinya, yang bunyinya _'kita p_ _ergi, Itachi ke konoha hari minggu. Aku jemput jam 10'_

Terus apa? Mau biang 'Yippie'?

Iya, tadinya Sakura memang bilang Yippie sambil loncat-loncat di kasur empuknya. Sakura sudah menyusun rencana sangat apik untuk kencan hari ini dan besok bersama Sasuke. Saking semangatnya, jam delapan pagi Sakura sudah siap-siap mandi dan memilih baju yang tepat, dandan sangat cantik demi jalan-jalan bersama kekasih hati tercinta.

Tapi semua kebahagiaan itu sirna, hati Sakura hancur berkeping-keping ketika Sasuke kembali men- _chat_ dirinya tepat jam setengah sepuluh dengan...

 _'Sakura, di luar hujan. Rasanya malas. Kalau ngga jadi ngga apa-apa kan?'_

Ada yang dengar bunyi **KRETEK**???

Suara itu berasal dari hati Sakura. Demi neptunus, Sakura sudah dandan cantik dan rapih tapi semuanya sirna seketika. Sasuke itu benar-benar %#*?#@%.

 _'Ngga papa'_ dan akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Sakura sampaikan. Inginnya sih berkata kasar, tapi Sakura tidak bisa berkata demikian kalau untuk Sasuke. Pakai pelet apa sih si Sasuke sampai Sakura aja bisa luluh seperti itu.

*

*

*

"Sakura... Sakura, kamu berhenti dulu. Kamu marah sama aku?"

Di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, di kampus Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan serangkaian tugas akhirnya. Sasuke rela tidak makan siang demi bertemu kekasih hati yang sedang dilanda _badmood_. Sakura memang tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi Sasuke sudah cukup mengenal Sakura dengan baik. Pasalnya, sejak kejadian pembatalan jadwal liburan beberapa hari lalu, _chat_ Sasuke di _Whatsapp_ dan _Line_ tidak di balas sama sekali. Jangankan di balas, di baca pun tidak. Telepon Sasuke juga tidak di angkat. Status _instastory_ Sakura rata-rata berisi _shreenshot_ puisi-puisi galau dan _Direct_ _Message_ Sasuke di _Instagram_ pun tidak di balas oleh Sakura padahal di baca. Catat, di baca. Sasuke frustasi. Datang ke kos Sakura pun sia-sia, tidak ada orangnya di tempat. Wanita oh wanita, begitu rumit.

"Kamu nyebelin Sas!"

"Iya aku tau"

"Kalau udah tau kenapa masih nyebelin? Aku tuh kecewa sama kamu. Tapi aku ngga bisa marah sama kamu. Kesel!"

"Aku minta maaf"

"Maaf. Maaf mulu. Minta maaf aja terus sampe sukses"

Bah! Gini nih lucunya Sakura yang bikin Sasuke tidak bisa mampir atau bahkan sekedar melirik wanita lain. Sakuranya begitu _unyu_ kalau kata anak jaman sekarang. Mode marah aja masih bikin _gemay_. Sasuke dapat istilah _gemay_ dari kekasih pinky nya yang kalau ada apa-apa yang lucu bilangnya _gem_ _ay_.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku salah. Aku pikir kamu bener-bener ngga apa-apa saat aku batalin janji. Aku lebih suka kamu marah dari pada kamu menghindari aku seperti tiga hari kemarin. Aku frustasi kamu menjauh"

"Sukurin!! Biarin aja biar kamu frustasi kaya orang gila. Dasar nyebelin."

"Masih marah? Mau makan? Mau bunga? Atau mau cincin pernikahan?"

"Eh...?"

"Eh apa? Setelah kamu dapat gelar sarjana kamu, aku janji kamu akan dapat gelar Uchiha di belakang nama kamu"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sini peluk"

Ya, gini. Meskipun Sakura marah sama Sasuke, ataupun sebaliknya. Meskipun banyaknya masalah datang silih berganti. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Sakuranya menjauh. Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga wanitanya lebih baik lagi dari pada sekarang.

 **FIN.**

Maaf ke-ngga jelasan fanfic ini T.T bodo amat hasilnya jelek begini, aku cuma mau melampiaskan apa yang aku rasain. Cerita ini benar adanya, anggap aja ini curhatan aku hahahaha tapi ngga bener-bener begini banget sih yaa di modifikasi banyak(?) biar jadi layak jadi versi fanfic hehehe... maafkeun buat cerita aneh begini hehehe.


End file.
